


Dark Love

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry Potter wants out. He can't take anymore. After discovering a rare power he runs to Gringotts to find away to get away from the Dursley's and Dumbledore. There is only one way. A marriage contract. Unfortunately, for Harry four marriage contracts from the Potter family are do and if he doesn't start the courting process with the four men before Halloween then all five of them would loose their magic. The problem is all four men want him dead or had wanted him dead. Harry has to choose one of them before his eighteenth birthday. Whom will he choose?





	1. Chapter 1

Pain so much pain. Harry's head was spinning as he woke up in his cupboard. He felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to remember what had happened but his mind kept drawing a blank. Since when was that new though? He shifted and regretted it as his body seized in a fit of pain. His spine bowed and he couldn't breathe what vision he had blurred. When the attack passed he was left gasping for air and shaking. Tears stung his eyes. He saw a blue screen floating in front of him. 

**Physical Endurance-1 ******

**Your ability to take and block out pain. ******

_'Screw you.'_ Harry thought to himself and the screen. He pressed the red 'X' and the screen closed. _I've got to get out of here. I can't take anymore of this. But how?'_ He lay there trying to think. _'I can't just leave my things here but I doubt that I can pull it along. I'm not strong enough. On top of that I'm probably being watched this summer as well. I wish I had a place to store my things so that no one but me can get to them. Heh something like on one of Dudley's video games. An Inventory.'_

A blue screen with blank screens appeared in front of him. He blinked. He took a few calming breaths and sat up. Pain shot through him again. He wondered if this would work. Searching around he found his old baby blanket. He put it in the screen and it appeared in the first slot. He pushed his hand in the screen again and pulled it out no damage. He smirked and put it back in. He quickly used a bobby pin from his hair to pick the lock of the chains on his trunk and began cleaning it out putting everything he wanted into his Inventory. He left everything that wasn't important behind. He took all of his school stuff of course. Nodding to himself he put his wand in his pocket and found the muggle money he kept hidden in his cupboard it would get him to London to the Leaky Cauldron. 

He tried his door and found it unlocked. He opened it and listened straining his senses as much as he could. 

**Enhanced Hearing-1**

**Enhanced Sight-1**

**Enhanced Smell-1**

**Sense-1**

He could tell everyone was up stairs so he snuck out of his cupboard and shut the door locking it. He went through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door. He made it was shut behind him. He bit his lip then decided to go over the back wall he just needed to make it without any gaurds catching he looked to the front. Near the street that he could see he was shocked to see a name even through he couldn't see anyone. 

**Molly Weasley**  
**Order of the Phoenix, Overbearing Mother**  
**Level: ???**

Harry smirked to himself. 

_'Overbearing is right.'_ Harry thought. 

He began sneaking towards the back wall. 

**Stealth-1**

****Your ability to sneak around unnoticed.** **

****

_'Screw Fucking you!'_ Harry yelled mentally. 

Harry was insulted by the level as he snuck through the night. He quickly went over the back wall knocking off his glasses as he did. 

He kept creeping through the night until he came to the muggle underground. He stopped using Stealth and payed for a ticket and quickly boarded the train. He had a train care alone for which he was grateful. 

**Physical Endurance-2**

Harry blinked waking at the voice announcing that they'd reached his stop. He quickly got off the train and made his way on to the street. He only had to go two blocks before he got to the Leaky Cauldron. He took a deep breath, which hurt like hell, and went in. It was virtually empty and no one looked at him except Tom who frowned as he came to the counter. 

"Is Gringotts open?" Harry asked desperately. 

"Wont be until seven, Mr. Potter." Tom said in a low voice. "Come on, you can rest in a private room until then I'll wake you." 

"Thanks, Tom, I can pay....Once I go to Gringotts." 

"You look like shit and you're bleedin', Mr. Potter." Tom helped Harry on to a couch. "Let me treat your wounds. No charge." 

Harry got some first aide and all the bleeding he was doing stopped. He thanked Tom. 

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" 

"Don' wanna go home." Harry murmured as he slid into sleep. 

That spoke volumes to Tom who felt rage go through him. Harry Potter was being abused. He wondered if anyone else knew. He quickly summoned a blanked and covered Harry up and went back to the counter 

* * *

Harry sat in front of Griphook who was going through Potter paperwork trying to find away to get Harry away from the Dursley's and Dumbledore. 

"Come on, Griphook!" Harry cried, there were three other goblins in the room. "I'll give you a 50 Galleon bonus if you find something! Anything!" 

The Goblins were shocked and Griphook doubled his efforts smirking to himself. Harry Potter certainly knew how to speak his language. 

"Ah." Griphook finally said, ten minutes later. "I have found something at last but you will not like it, Mr. Potter." 

"What is it?" Harry wondered, fidgeting. He regretted it as pain shot through him again. He'd been here nearly two hours. 

"Marriage contracts." Griphook replied. "Four of them that are coming do. If you do not activate them you could lose your magic on Halloween of this year. You will have to live with these men until you are eighteen then you must choose one of them and marry that person." 

* * *

"I feel sick." Harry muttered. 

"Save it for when you hear the families the contracts are with." Griphook sneared. "Prince of which the Lord is the only one in the main family. Severus Snape being that man." Harry dry heaved and one goblin got a waste basket. "LeStrange of which there is the youngest son Rabastan." Dry heave." Lord Lucius Malfoy specifically." Dry heave. "and the Gaunt family......" 

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle II." Harry cried desperately. Then was violently ill as Griphook nodded. After ten minutes Harry stopped tears in his eyes. "Contact them please. We'll sort this out." 

* * *

An hour later all four men were sitting with Harry in the room. Among Harry's four goblins four more had joined. Griphook was in a shouting match with them in Goblygook. As was the eldest Goblin. Harry surmised the other two were the elder Goblins guards. Harry coughed a bit. 

"Griphook, I'm gonna be sick again." Harry said, suddenly. 

Griphook snapped something and one of the guards got Harry the wastebasket which was now empty. Sure enough Harry was ill. 

Tom, Severus, Lucius and Rabastan watched the boy it was clear to all over him that he was hurt and ill. He looked feverish. 

"What is this about?" Lucius finally demanded. "Potter looks as if he needs a Healer so if we could please hurry this up." 

"Marriage contracts." Harry wheezed. 

"Excuse me?" Severus drawled "what did you say, Potter?" 

"Marriage contracts." Harry repeated sitting the wastebasket down and wiping his mouth. "Four of them between the Potter family the Gaunt family, the Prince family, Lucius Malfoy, and the LeStrange family. I'm the last Potter so ......." He shrugged. "If we don't activate them by this Halloween we all lose our magic." 

"That contract between the Potter's and I is void." Lucius said, to the Goblins who were silent now. "I married my wife instead." 

"I'm afraid the wording in the contract means it is still active." Griphook said, clearing his throat. "and will remain until you marry into the Potter family or Mr. Potter the final Potter marries someone else and becomes Lord Potter. Than you and he may mutually deactivate the contract." 

"Lord Potter?" Harry asked, "I don't understand." 

Everyone in the room stared at him in shock. 

"Dumbledore has never told you of your heritage?" Severus demanded. 

"No." Harry said, weakly. "Look, we'll save that for later shall we? We need to get this sorted. It wont be long before Molly Weasley notices I'm not fast asleep in the house like I supposed to be. She'll alert the Order and they'll come looking for me. I'd like to be behind strong wards before that happens." 

That spoke volumes to everyone. 

"Harry is quite right." Tom finally spoke. "Show us these contracts. Let us read them." 

Harry blacked out halfway through reading the one about the Gaunt family. 

* * *

Harry moaned waking up. He was laying on a soft bed and staring at white ceiling. 

"Hospital." He said, instantly. 

"St. Mungo's, Mr. Potter." a female voice said. "I'm Andromeda Tonks." 

"I don't trust you," Harry said, instantly looking at her. "Get away from me." 

The woman looked shocked. 

Harry noted the Malfoy's and Snape were in the room. 

"I assure you....." 

"Get away from me!" Harry yelled, sitting up. "NOW!" 

"Harry, calm down." Lucius said, "Andy is not going to hurt you...." 

"Her daughter is in the Order!" Harry snapped, "She's going to tell her daughter I'm here and then Tonks in going to tell Dumbledore and I'll be right back with the Dursley's!" 

Everyone let that sink in. 

"I am a Healer, Mr. Potter." Andromeda said, softly. "I am bound by contract and Oath. I can not tell a soul you are here or reveal to anyone your medical history without your consent. " 

Harry frowned at her hard. He looked at Snape. 

"Is that true?" He demanded. 

Severus cocked an eyebrow. 

"Yes, A Healer's Oath is magically binding." He stated. 

Harry frowned at Andromeda. 

"I bet Dumbledore can find away around that! Occlumency!" He snapped. 

Severus tried to repress a smirk. 

"I know he knows Legitimacy!" 

"He does." Andromeda conceded. "But, Mr. Potter, I was raised in the Black family...." They all watched Harry wilt and pain swallow him. They all knew why as well. "We all master Occlumency before going to Hogwarts......" 

"So what?!" Harry snapped, his voice cracking with pain and emotion. His mind on Sirius. "Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Tom and Snape are the only ones who can block him out all together!" 

Severus did smirk that time. There was actually a brain in Potters head after all. He had to give points to Potter for realizing that he was that powerful and skilled himself. 

Lucius shot Severus an amused smile and got a smug smirk in return. 

"You're right about that, Potter." Severus said, "But between her Occlumency and her Healer's Oath Dumbledore will get nothing. She can not mention anything that goes on here at work. She can be trusted." 

"No she can't!" Harry spat. "Her daughter is in the Order and she was blasted off the Black family tree!" 

"How do you know that?" Andromeda and Narcissa chorused. 

"Sirius showed me." Harry said, in a whisper. "last Christmas......" his eyes filled with depression. "He was blasted off too....." 

"You've been in the Black Home." Narcissa gasped, hand to her mouth. 

Draco was getting tired of this but he was still trying to come to terms with his Father, Godfather, Uncle-in-law, and Lord all courting Harry Potter or losing their magic. He glanced at Potter. The other teen looked like he needed help. His mind raced. 

"Geesh, Potter, you're acting like such a chicken what would the Lions say if they could see you now." He teased. 

"I'm not acting like a Chicken, Malfoy!" Harry snapped, "I'm being cautious!" 

"I can't believe your scared." Draco went on. 

After ten full minutes of goading from Draco Harry finally let Andromeda take scans of him. His rage was building he was so angry. He missed Draco smirk and Lucius, Narcissa and Severus pat Draco's back in a job well done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had passed out again during getting treated. When he woke this time he was in the most comfortable black leather recliner in the world. It was reclined and he was so comfortable that he didn't want to move. He noted that he had a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. He wondered where he was. He wished he could sit up and slowly his chair began doing just that. He could now see that he was in a dark sitting room with a blazing fire that he was sitting near. The Malfoy's, Snape, Rabastan LeStrange and Tom were in the room. 

Tom Riddle looked to be in his late twenties. 

"Ah, Harry you're awake." Tom said, "We were worried when you just passed out like that." 

"It's been happening." Harry shrugged. 

"I took the liberty of having those two loyal house-elves that love you so much come here to take care of you." Severus drawled. "The ones from Hogwarts....."

"Dobby and Winky?" Harry asked. 

Both elves appeared. 

"Harry Potter sir is finally awake!" Both cried happily. 

"Yep, that's Dobby and Winky." Harry deadpanned as Dobby suddenly had a tray covering his lap that had food on it and Winky was taking his pillow but wrapping the blanket firmly around him. "Uh...no..." 

"Harry Potter sir is taking his potions!" Both bawled. 

"No." Harry deadpanned. "That's not happening." 

Apparently, it was because Winky put him in a body bind and forced whatever potions he'd been given down his throat. When that was done she threatened to feed him. 

"If you weren't already a free elf I'd give you clothes for that." Harry coughed, grabbing his milk and drinking all of it in one go just to get the taste of potions out of his mouth. 

"Now, Harry Potter sir is eating everything on his plate." Winky said, hands on hips foot tapping. "Winky is being a nanny elf so you is not testing me, Harry Potter sir. Winky is dealing with Crouch babies for four generations." 

Harry sighed and glared at Severus. 

"You couldn't have left them at Hogwarts?" 

"I'm enjoying this." was Severus' reply.

"What Severus means to say...." Tom interrupted before Harry could snap back. "is that we didn't think you would eat food that any our elves would prepare for you or trust them to take care of you because you do not trust us their masters. Then Severus remembered that you were ... _friends_ with two house-elves at Hogwarts and talked them in to coming to take care of you." 

"How thoughtful." Harry drawled as he swallowed what he had in his mouth. "But you've all overlooked something." 

"What is that, dear?" Narcissa wondered, looking up from her magazine.

"I'm Sirius' Heir." Harry pointed out earning a gasp from Narcissa while Draco just went white. "I inherited Kreacher when he ......" Harry stared at his plate. "went away." 

"That House-elf." Severus scoffed. "He's been cosying up to Bella since...." 

"KREACHER!" Harry bellowed at the top of his poor aching lungs. The elf appeared looking very upset. "If you so much as go near or contact Bellatrix LeStrange in any way shape or form I will give you clothes! Do you understand me?!" 

"Yes, master." Kreacher pouted. 

"Good." Harry said, "Now go to Headquarters and spy on the Order for me. Don't let anyone see you. Make your report at the end of each week unless they say something that can't wait. Don't only watch the meetings either listen to everyone." 

Kreacher looked very happy at this and vanished. 

"Situation handled." Harry said, taking a bite.

Tom actually laughed while Lucius and Severus smirked. Draco gaped, Narcissa smiled and Rabastan sat on the couch nearest Harry and stared at him. 

Harry ate as much as he could but Winky was not happy with him. She pointed out that they hadn't given him much and that he needed to eat if he wanted to get better. Harry argued with the elf but she threatened to bind him and feed him herself so he finished what was on his plate and she whisked it away. 

"Where am I?" Harry wondered. 

"Malfoy Manor of course." Lucius answered. "Severus lives at Hogwarts we couldn't take you there, Rabastan's home is often searched since the rescue and our Lord is staying here for the time being." 

Harry nodded. He didn't look at them. 

"It's a magical wheelchair." Rabastan said, suddenly. "The chair you're in. It moves with your thoughts." 

"Oh." Harry wondered. "That's much cooler than the Muggle version and much more comfortable." 

"So you like it?" Draco wondered. "I picked it out." 

"Yes, I like it. It's very me." Harry said, "My uncle has a chair like this and I've always wanted to try it."

Draco was preening that Harry liked the chair he'd picked out.

"The features are better than just moving with your thoughts." Draco said, "It's got....er......what do muggles call it?....Heating and Air features......" 

"Really?" Harry wondered. "So if I think of the temp I want the chair to be like a ward or something will activate that will make it that temp?" 

"Exactly." Draco nodded. "It also has special places where you can carry your things and only you can get to them." 

Harry didn't want to point out that he already had something like that he just let Draco go on and on about all the special features he and his Aunt Andy had picked out for the chair to make Harry's life in it much easier.

* * *

Harry eventually got tired of hearing Draco go on and on. He'd left the topic of the chair and was now going on about Quidditch. Harry was getting a headache. 

"If I wanted an update on Quidditch I'd floo call Ron." Harry finally said, a table had appeared across his lap and he was resting his head on his palm. Draco shut up looking affronted. "How long will I be in this chair? Will I get to go back to Hogwarts?" 

"That depends on your ability to take your potions everyday." Severus answered. "Though Andy doesn't think so. She said that had we not gotten you treatment when we did that you would not have lived to see twenty. As it is she thinks the damage is too extensive for you to be going to Hogwarts but she is willing to keep an eye on you and review the case. If you do everything you are told to do by her then you stand a good chance of being able to return for your sixth year." 

Harry sighed and muttered something under his breath. 

"Can I contact Remus?" he finally asked. 

"You are not a prisoner." Lucius and Tom said. 

"I haven't seen your owl." Draco piped up. "I told all the elves to be on the look out for....." 

An elf appeared batting at Hedwig who was attacking her. Dobby appeared shortly after trying to wrangle Hedwig. 

"Hedwig!" Harry said and the owl flew over and landed on the back of the chair. "Sorry about that. She doesn't like people or creatures whom she doesn't trust to touch her." He healed the female elves ear. "There you go. Thank you for bringing me Hedwig." 

The elf looked stunned then burst into tears and vanished. 

"Why do they all do that?" Harry wondered as Dobby followed yelling that it was okay Harry Potter sir wasn't being mean.

"Do you treat them all like that?" Rabastan wondered. 

"Like what?" Harry asked looking at him. 

"Like they are human." Rabastan clarified. 

"I know what it's like to be treated like a house elf that has a cruel master." Harry said, carefully. "Doing everything from cooking, cleaning, laundry, gardening, everything and never being appreciated. Never being told that my cooking or baking is good. Never hearing please or thank you. Just getting punished all the time even when I don't do anything wrong so yes I treat them all like that. The elves at Hogwarts took awhile to get used to it but they did eventually. They like me better than they like Hermione at any rate." 

Severus snorted. 

No one spoke for awhile and Harry was just wondering when they were going to talk about the contracts and what was going on. He didn't know they were all thinking about what he'd just told them and were furious but not with him.

"Who left you with those muggles?" Rabastan wondered. 

Harry blinked at him. 

"Dumbledore did. He left me on the doorstep. My aunt found me when she was putting out the milk." 

It took everything Severus had not to yell and demand information. He took a few calming breaths but it was once again Lucius who spoke.

"Do you know what courting is, Harry?" 

"No." Harry said, quietly. 

He took the books that Lucius gave him. 

"These will explain what is to take place over the next three years." Lucius explained. "Do you know who your magical guardian was before the four of us were made your magical guardians do to this contract?" 

"Dumbledore." 

"I'm hating that man more and more." Narcissa scoffed, she stood up. "Harry, dear, I have someone coming here to measure you for clothes. You can't be seen in those disgusting rags that you are wearing......" 

"Your house elves wear pillow cases." Harry pointed out. 

Narcissa froze. 

"Yes, well, I've been thinking about getting them real uniforms." She said, softly with a smile at Harry. "I'm sure they'll like them. I'll show you later." 

Harry shrugged and opened the first book. He pushed his glasses up his nose and squinted as he read.

* * *

Harry was not happy as he was measured for both Muggle and Magical clothes. He apparently didn't even get to pick out the colors of his clothes nor did he get to pay and he got everything from shirts, robes, jeans, to underwear, and everything. 

Harry quickly learned that he was going to be eating three times a day even if he only had to take his potions once a day. He also learned that night Healer Andy Tonks was going to be knocking him with sleep potion and have him take Skele-grow. He protested loudly as he'd done that back in his second year. He was over ruled apparently his betrothed were angry over his abuse and were going to do everything in their power to get him healthy. 

So Harry found himself in a pair of pjs in his chair reclined. He'd been given an amazing room but he didn't want to leave his chair. It was the perfect temp for him. He took the potions and was soon fast asleep. 

Winky decided that she was going to sit and keep watch over him tonight. She sat knitting on the arm of Harry's chair.

* * *

Harry woke feeling a lot better than he had in a long time. Winky helped him get a bath with a potion in it that would remove his scars slowly over time. It apparently had a muscle relaxer in it because Harry was soon relaxing fully in the bath after cleaning himself. Finally, Winky helped him get out and get dressed. Harry brushed his teeth and used a cream on his face that would take care of the scars that he had hidden under glamour. 

Harry then went down to breakfast. He pulled his chair up to the table where Dobby served his breakfast and Winky forced him to take his Potions. He hated Potions. After that he began eating. He had a lot of reading to do today.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden and without warning Harry's body began seizing in pain. He noted that he had hands holding him down and that voices were calling for him. When it was finally over he left gasping for air. 

"What was that?" Severus demanded. "Potter, explain this instant." 

Harry gave him tired eyes. It sounded as if he actually cared. 

"It's just pain." Harry rasped. "My body seizes in pain like that sometimes. Been happening for ......" he frowned and they all saw that it seemed hard for him to remember something. "Can't remember how long. I was young.....real young......I think it was the first time I was hit over the head......"

"and you can't remember when that was?" Lucius wondered. 

Harry frowned.

"I was little....I burnt the bacon.....five......yeah.....I was five." Harry said, nodding. "It hurts a lot but, it normally goes away after awhile." 

"I'm calling Andy!" Narcissa cried.

"Draco is already is." Tom replied, as he watched Rabastan smooth Harry's hair back. 

"Harry, dear." Narcissa smiled. "Look at the new uniforms." She said as she pushed a young elf forward it looked nervous. 

"Oh, I like it." Harry smiled. "You look very pretty, little elf." 

The elf beamed brightly and twirled in her sailor uniform. 

Dobby and Winky were both dressed in the male and female sailor uniforms as well only that they had the Potter Crest instead of the Malfoy crest.

"You is making us real Potter elves, Harry Potter sir?" Winky asked. 

"Er, sure." Harry nodded, "I'd like that but how do I do it?" 

"I'll do it." Lucius said, quickly. "Take Harry's hand." 

Both house-elves took Harry's right hand and Lucius waved his wand over them binding them together. Both elves were very happy. Narcissa was happy that Harry approved of the uniforms that she'd picked out for the elves. She instructed the small female elf to tell all the elves to keep the uniforms in pristine condition before the elf popped away.

* * *

Andy was not happy to have to add anti-seizure potions to Harry's already long list of potions. She fussed over him for an hour before Narcissa took her away to talk. Harry glad that was over settled in to read. Ignoring everyone. No one wanted to interrupt him but Draco just couldn't keep silent. 

"How can you see without your glasses on?" he blurted. 

"Meh?" Harry shrugged. "I couldn't see that well with them on anyway so it's really not that much a difference and it's not like I'll remember anything I read so this is actually pointless." 

"You don't remember anything you read?" Tom wondered, making a note to have someone fit Harry for glasses. 

"I think it's the brain damage Healer Andy was talking about." Harry shrugged. "I hardly remember anything these days and I have black outs." 

"You don't have to read these." Lucius took the books away. "Instead why don't we get you some beginner Healing books. All you really need to know is that we lavish you with gifts, write letters to each other, and talk to get to know each other." 

Harry blinked. Healing? He liked the sound of learning that. He nodded.

* * *

It wasn't long before Harry had a nice pair of small rectangular golden framed glasses on his face that allowed him to see everything. Harry was in awe. He'd stared around for hours before taking the book Lucius gave him. 

Harry had to wonder what kind of power these people had that they could get things done at a drop of a hat like this but he was soon engrossed in the book that he was reading. Harry was shocked when a test appeared in front of him when he finished the first chapter. He frowned at it but then began the test. 

"No, no." Rabastan said, gently. Harry looked up at him. The man corrected his grip on the quill. "There that is the proper way to hold a quill." He smoothed Harry's hair then moved to sit and read his own book again. 

Harry waited until he was sure that he wasn't going to be punished and began his test again. He felt like crying when he got a red **D-0%** on the top. The test vanished and appeared in Snape's hand. The man sneered. Harry felt dread pool inside of him. He was going to be punished he knew it. Snape hated him. he was only doing this Courting thing because he had to if he wanted to keep his magic. Snape was going to punish him and that was all there was to it.

**Testing-1**

**Quill Inking-1**

**Quill Writing-1**

**Reading-1**

"Re-read the chapter, Potter." Severus said, he was shocked to see the boy shaking and looking like a caged rabbit. "Re-read the chapter and re-take the test. You will do this until you pass." 

Harry nodded and quickly pulled the book towards him again. He would try to do better this time. He really would. He was so stupid and useless. 

His eternal conflict and fear was playing out on his face and in his eyes and all four men saw it. 

Severus frowned to himself did he really scare Potter that bad? Potter had never let his fear show before if he did so why was he letting it show now? Maybe he should lighten up on the boy but that would be hard. Everytime he looked at Potter he saw James Potter. Except those eyes. Those eyes were Lily's. He sighed to himself. He really shouldn't be involved in this courtship. It wasn't fair to the boy. Severus had loved the boy's mother still loved her to this day. If he won and the boy found out about Lily then the boy would just accuse him of using him as a replacement. Severus moaned to himself he was sure that was exactly what would happen if he won this. He hated himself in that moment. Hated that admision to himself. Maybe he should get to know the boy. 

Lucius watched Harry. The boy was too sick and scared. He had to make the boy feel more at home so that he could relax and actually heal. If he kept getting scared like this he would never heal and be able to return to Hogwarts like he wanted. Did they real scare him this much? Harry had always been so strong. The picture of the perfect Gryffindor. It was hard to see him like this. Lucius wanted nothing more than to hug the boy and reassure him that everything was going to be okay but he knew that Harry wouldn't take that well. The only one of them that he had allowed to touch him so far was Rabastan. He had to wonder if that was because Rabastan had never actually threatened Harry or was it because the man was so quiet? Lucius didn't know. He turned his mind to what he knew about Harry and wondered what his first gift to the teen could be. 

Tom watched Harry his mind filled with rage. Not at Harry but at Dumbledore for allowing Harry to get into this condition. Dumbledore had ignored his abuse when he'd been in school. He'd ignored Severus' abuse and now he was ignoring Harry's. That man deserved to die and if he had it his way he'd be dead by the end of this school year. He needed to calm Harry. To prove to the boy that he meant him no harm. He tried to think back on what he knew about Harry. What was most important in Harry's life. What he had seen of Harry's memories. Black was dead. The wolf Lupin....yes, he'd send Fenrir to fetch him and bring him to Harry. His friends. Harry valued his friends. He wouldn't let them near Harry though. He would of course allow correspondence. His owl. Yes, he would have someone find his owl and bring it to him. Other than that there was nothing that the boy valued and loved. He seethed about Albus Dumbledore once more plotting the man's death and making plans.

Rabastan discretly watched Harry Potter and all he could think was even like this Harry Potter was beautiful. He doubted that Harry would ever look at him as beautiful. He doubted that he would win this courtship but he really wished that he would. Harry Potter was beautiful. He wanted to know more about him. He wanted to kill those filthy muggles who had hurt him. He wanted to kill Dumbledore and the Order for letting the boy be hurt. He wanted to wrap Harry in his arms and protect him never let him go. Rabastan had never been one to fall in love at first sight but looking at Harry Potter now he was sure that he had. He knew nothing of the beautiful teen how was he supposed to lavish him with gifts? He had to get the teen talking so that he could learn for now though he would observe and plot the death of those damn Muggles.

* * *

Harry had eventually calmed down enough to focus on his work the problem was he was still getting bad grades. By the time lunch came around he'd made very little progress on the test. He was now at **D-10%** on the test and it was driving him insane. He always got so worked up when he saw the grade because he thought he was going to be punished but they didn't punish him. They just kept telling him to keep trying. 

At lunch he had to take more potions and was forced to eat everything on his plate again. He was really wishing he hadn't bound the nanny elf to him but he really did care about Winky and could tell that being his nanny made her very happy. He'd just finished his fruit when a question caught him off guard. 

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked, looking at Rabastan. 

"What is your favorite non-school activity?" Rabastan wondered. 

Harry thought for a moment. 

"I like to draw." He finally answered, slowly. "I'm not very good at it but I like to do it because I find it relaxing." 

Rabastan nodded he'd made sure the others didn't hear Harry's answer using magic. He cancelled the spell and got three glares. He smirked at them. His mind already working on what he could get Harry. He didn't want to overwhelm him so he would have to start off small. Sketch books, and art quills. Yes, that would be perfect. He would have to contact his grandfather and let him know so that the man could buy the gift. He of course couldn't go out in public to get it and he hadn't set up a mailbox to get owl order yet. He hadn't thought he needed it but now he was seeing that he would. His grandfather wouldn't want to run his errands for him after all. He was sure the man would be happy that he was taking this so seiriously. He knew that his grandfather and brother were worried after him because of this. 

Harry sat back in his chair and began reading again. He adjusted his glasses out of habit more than anything else. He was loving his glasses to no end. He could see everything and it was so much easier to read as well!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had never found anything that held his interest like the Healing book did. He loved it and didn't mind reading the first chapter over and over again as he worked to get a better score on the test. He wasn't even getting annoyed at all. He was however curious as to why Tom wasn't lording over his Death Eaters and why Lucius wasn't at work. He knew that Snape had the summer free and that LeStrange was in hiding so he understood why they were here but he just couldn't understand why the other two were around today maybe they were both taking a day off? 

**Testing-3**

Severus frowned at the test in his hand. He pushed his anger down didn't Potter understand anything?! He tried to calm himself. The teen had massive brain damage Andromeda wasn't sure how he was alive and functioning at all. They just had to be patient with him. He had to calm down. Maybe offering some helpful tips on how better to test and helping him with things he didn't understand would endear himself to the teen. Somehow he doubted it. They both knew of Severus' teaching methods. 

"Tell me what you don't understand and we'll work from there." He said, as calmly as he could. 

Harry began shaking. He shook his head rapidly. 

"No, it's fine I understand...." 

"You obviously don't if you keep getting grades like this." Severus said. 

"I'm sorry." Harry cried, "I'll try harder. I'll do better!" 

Severus frowned at the reaction. He'd seen it before he'd experienced it before. The overwhelming need to please the adults around him until he figured out that they didn't care what he did because none of them cared about him. Yes, he knew what Potter was doing. 

"No one is going to hurt you, imp." He said, as softly as he could manage. Those green eyes looked up at him startled and confused. He was sure the confusion was because of the nickname he was sure he'd be questioned on it later by the other three men. "You are not going to be punished for your bad grades. I'm offering to help you understand what you are reading....." 

Harry shook his head his private lessons with Snape last year were still fresh in his mind. He didn't want to give the man an excuse to hurt him like he had in those lessons. He flinched when the test was all but slammed in front of him and Snape swept from the room. Harry was left shaking and on the verge of tears.

* * *

"Severus?" Lucius asked entering the room where Severus had fled to. "Give him time, Severus, he'll eventually warm up to us." 

"No, he wont." Severus sighed, shaking his head. "Not to me. There is too much damage done between us. He will never forgive me."

"From what I've seen and heard, Severus, he is a very forgiving person." Lucius replied as Tom and Rabastan moved into the room having heard everything that was said. "Now then why call him imp?" 

"I figured he'd like me better if I stop calling him Potter." Severus answered, "That it would show that I'm willing to move past what has happened and move forward. I thought it make it so that he would be less afraid and that it would show that I am trying my best to not see him as his father." 

"I think that was very wise." Tom hummed. "Yes, a very good idea." 

"Feel free to use the name if you like." Severus shrugged. "It just popped into my head."

* * *

Harry wondered if he'd done something wrong refusing Snape's help like that. No, he thought to himself. No that wasn't possible him and Snape had never gotten along and probably never would. Besides, Snape hated teaching and Snape hated teaching Harry more than anything. So no he hadn't been wrong in refusing. He tried to convince himself of that. His mind focused on Snape calling him Imp though he was confused. He shook his head and kept working. Maybe if he pushed himself even harder he would be able to get at least a passing grade by the time he went to bed that night. 

He found out later that night that he would be taking potions three times a day and eating three meals a day. The latter he was happy about the former was already making him angry. 

Bed time was enforced by Winky for eleven and by then Harry had **O-99%** on his test. He tried to argue and plead with Winky to let him take the test one more time so that he could get a perfect score but the House-Elf was having none of it. So Harry went to bed feeling a little put out but at least he'd be able to finish the test tomorrow and show them that he wasn't stupid like they thought he was. 

He fell asleep in his chair not wanting to sleep on the bed. He liked his chair so much better.

* * *

Ward alarms woke the adults of the house in the early morning. They all rushed to Harry's room. 

Harry was in his chair seizing. They quickly jumped into action. When the seizure finally stopped Harry blinked up at them weakly trying to catch his breath. 

"Hurts...." he whispered. 

He moved around trying to seek comfort from someone, anyone. He finally found himself in a woman's arms. Narcissa, his mind supplied. She held him, and rocked him. While whispering comforting words to him and trying to sooth him. 

Harry whimpered and clung to her. He'd never had a mother to comfort him before to hold him, to rock him. He'd always wanted this. He slowly fell back to sleep clinging to her.

Narcissa smiled at Harry and kissed his forehead as she laid him down. 

The four men watched different feelings going through them as they did. 

"We need to get those under control." Severus finally said, "They're dangerous." 

"What can we do?" Narcissa sighed, "Andy says the only way is to heal the damage to the brain and practices like that fell out long ago. The knowledge is all but lost these days." 

"The books can still be found." Tom thought. "and Harry is learning Healing. It will take time for us to get the books but it would go a long way in helping him and letting him know that we do not intend to kill him." 

The others nodded.

* * *

Harry was up early and Dobby, who'd watched over him all night, helped him into a bath that he was told would slowly heal his scars. Harry was soon relaxing in the water. He did that until Dobby told him that it was time to get out. He was soon out and dressed. He brushed his teeth and put a cream on his face. Dobby had said that it was incase he had any hidden scars on his face. Harry did so he used it and let it sit the required five minutes before washing it off he then went down to breakfast. 

Winky again forced him to take his potions then Harry was left to eat. He drank a full glass of milk just to get the taste of potions out of his mouth. He then ate slowly trying not to overwhelm his stomach. He'd just finished when mail arrived.

Hedwig landed beside Harry. Who promptly fed him bacon and let her drink some juice then petted her for ten minutes before he got his mail. Hedwig nipped his ear and flew off . 

Harry frowned when his mail was taken from him. 

"You said I wasn't a prisoner!" He cried. 

"You're not." Tom said, softly. "You're not." He touched Harry's cheek with his fingers and Harry flinched. "We must make sure that your mail is safe." 

"A magical Mailbox would do that." Rabastan pointed out holding his. "It removes all spells and potions before appearing in the box for the owner to respond to the mail." 

"I think......I would like that." Harry said, slowly. He then nodded. "Yes, I would like that a lot." 

"Then we will get you one." Tom said, absently as he cast spells at the letters. "You'll need one. The Weasley chit has love potion on this letter." 

Harry frowned. 

"Where is Snape?" Harry wondered. "I didn't upset him did I?" 

"Severus said, he was going out to get you a gift." Narcissa said. "He said you would be over joyed when you saw it." 

Harry frowned and he wasn't the only one. 

Tom, Lucius and Rabastan were all wondering what Severus knew that they didn't. 

The answer came less than half an hour later when Severus had a House-elf bring Harry outside into the back yard. Harry lit up. 

"Buckbeak!" He cried. 

The Hippogriff quit fighting Snape and rushed to Harry instantly. Harry hugged his friends head and petted him. 

"I've missed you, Beaky." Harry said, softly. "Oh, look you've put on weight. That's good." 

Buckbeak began grooming Harry's hair while Harry petted him. He was loving the attention. Sure he'd liked being back with his herd at Hogwarts but they hadn't really been happy to see him since he'd a 'Human Pet' for so long. He was very glad to see his little master again. He'd been worried about his boy. 

"You bought him a Hippogriff?" Lucius hissed at Severus. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Severus scoffed. "I did something better than that. I brought him his friend Buckbeak. The Hippogriff that Draco tried to have killed in their third year. Harry and Black loved this Hippogriff to no end. I've already started the paperwork needed to get it where Harry legally owns the creature. That way we won't have to hide it."

The men looked at him stunned but Harry had heard and looked thrilled. 

"Yes, well, why don't we go introduce Buckbeak to the herd that runs the woods." Lucius said, Harry flinched away from his touch. "I'm sure he'll be accepted. He's a very handsome fellow." 

Buckbeak preened and wondered if he could find a mate in this new herd if they accepted him. 

Harry was thrilled when Buckbeak was accepted into the herd with no problem. Whatever Buckbeak had said to the other Hippogriffs had them swarming around Harry wanted to be petted by him. Harry was only to happy to comply to their demand. He fawned over them for a good hour before Buckbeak gave him a final grooming, nuzzled him and ran off with herd. 

Harry didn't know it but that short encounter had just given his four suitors a lot of information on the real him. Harry didn't know it but the four men were all silently agreeing to keep an extra close eye on Harry so that they could witness moments like this when they would get to see a Harry Potter that no one else got to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Harry's mind the points now stand as thus
> 
> Severus Snape-1
> 
> Rabastan LeStrange-0
> 
> Lucius Malfoy-0
> 
> Tom Riddle-0
> 
> The others better get a move on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to Review:
> 
> YAY REVIEWS! THANK YOU!
> 
> daithi4377: In Harry's mind nothing good ever happens on Halloween so I thought why not just make that the cut off date that they would lose their magic if they didn't start courting.
> 
> Also Severus is trying to control himself and I don't think he's made the logical jump to Harry's Aunt being Petunia yet. 
> 
> As for your comment on what Dumbledore might have done to Harry this will be addressed in the coming chapters.
> 
> PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING EVERYONE! 
> 
> THANK YOU!

Tom, Lucius and Rabastan were fuming. Severus was in the lead they had come up with a magical score board to keep track. It would update to Harry's thoughts of them. Of course they were hiding the board until they could come up with a better method to keep track. They didn't want Harry to get the wrong idea after all. 

Harry was currently reading letters from his friends when a Howler arrived with Erol. It was Mrs. Weasley's voice scolding him for running away and demanding that he return instantly or tell them where he was and they would come and get him. She tried to shame him and expressed her disappoint in him for being so careless and reckless putting Sirius' sacrifice to shame. 

Harry was almost crying when Severus set the Howler on fire ending the rant. 

"How dare she!" Severus growled his anger building again. "How dare she!" 

He himself was almost shaking in rage. 

"Severus, I think you need to take a walk." Tom suggested. 

He nodded his head towards Harry who was shaking. 

"Excuse me, I believe Tom may be right." With that Severus left the room.

"Do not listen to a word she says." Lucius said, he brushed his fingers down Harry's cheek and Harry flinched. He'd expected that. "None of it is true. Black would be proud of you for making your escape even if it bound you to one of us. " 

Harry tried to give a smile but couldn't his emotions were all over the place and he didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with the potions he was on. Yeah, that was probably why. He felt arms wrap around him and looked to see it was Narcissa. He snuggled into her soaking up her warmth and motherly attention. 

"That woman has no couth." Narcissa said, smoothing Harry's hair as she held him. 

When Harry was calm Narcissa spoke again as she let him go. 

"I asked Andy to come here today because I had a thought last night." Narcissa said, speaking to the room it'd taken her a good hour to calm Harry. In that time Severus had returned. "Unfortunately, she's unable to come right now as Harry's concerns were warranted." 

"Dumbledore?" Harry whispered the name. 

"Andy's daughter arrived this morning asking if you had shown up at St. Mungos and demanding that her mother go look." Narcissa explained. "Andy scolded her daughter for attitude then demanded to know why Harry would show up at St. Mungos. All Nymphadora was able to say was that Harry is missing and that Dumbledore thought that he might go to St. Mungos. She had no other information. Andy is going to go into St. Mungos to make it look like she is checking around. She will deny that Harry was there or that there are any records of him being there then she will explain that she has a home visit for a Pureblood child who has fallen ill scheduled and will come here." 

Harry sighed. 

"That didn't take long." He muttered and opened Remus' letter. "Oh, and here's why." 

"What is it, imp?" Severus wondered. 

"You'll be getting called soon." Harry said, "This is a letter from Remus, 

_Dear Pup, wherever you are stay there! At the end of this letter is a list of things of yours that have tracking charms on them. Get rid of them at once. I'm very proud of you for taking your life into your own hands and running away though I must admit I am worried sick. Sirius would be proud of you as well no matter what the others may say. You know that he was proud of you, Pup._

_The wards around Private Drive fell late last night/early this morning. Dumbledore is furious with Molly Weasley who was on what Severus calls 'Potter Watch' at the time you ran away. He demanded to know how you could have slipped through her net. He even went so far as to bring up that she's raised seven children and she should be used to escape attempts. Molly was not pleased. Dumbledore is calling everyone in to find you. Stay safe, stay hidden._

_I hope to join you soon. Or at least hope to get away from here. I can't take it anymore. With Sirius.....gone.....I just......I need to see you but it's not safe for you to tell me where you are in this letter. No, don't I will find away to find you. Love you and miss you, Moony._ " 

"That was informative." Tom purred, "Good, he's protective of you. That makes this all the easier." 

"Makes what easier?" Harry wondered. 

Tom smiled at him. 

"My first gift to you is your wolf." He said, calmly. "I sent Fenrir to fetch him last night but I must say that I forgot Fenrir's attachment to your wolf. They will probably arrive some time after lunch or near dinner." 

"You're kidnapping Remus?" Harry wondered. "How do I do that talking Patronus thing?" 

Severus was caught off guard by the question. 

"What do you need to tell the Wolf?" Severus wondered pulling his wand out. "We can not pass your Patronus off for mine." 

"Not my wolf Tom's." Harry said, "Tell him to make it public. In a magic area or something. That way the Order doesn't suspect anything and just thinks he's been captured. They'll chalk it up as a lost cause and won't come for him because they really don't like a werewolf or 'Dark Creature' in the Order in the first place." 

Tom and Rabastan laughed. 

Severus smirked and sent his patronus to Fenrir telling him to stop molesting/Raping Lupin and go make a public kidnapping and giving Harry's reasons behind the idea. 

"What a brilliant and Slytherin idea!" Narcissa cooed at Harry. "Pips!" the small female elf from before appeared. "Harry needs a reward please get him a small bit of your mothers wonderful homemade ice cream." 

Pips eyes were huge but she nodded rapidly. 

"Oh, yes, Miss. right away." She popped away. 

It wasn't her that returned it was Winky. 

"Pips is saying Master is wanting ice cream." Winky set a tiny bowl on Harry's tray. Then faced Narcissa. "Pips is being so happy that her Mistress is saying please and praising her mom's ice cream that she is crying happiness. She be better soon." 

With that Winky vanished. 

"Oh, dear, they really do like it." Narcissa said, to herself. 

Harry's moan got everyone's attention on him. He was pulling the spoon out of his mouth. 

"This really is amazing!" He cried. "I've never tasted anything like it! It's no wonder Draco always refuses to eat the Ice Cream at Hogwarts. It doesn't compare to this!" 

"You are very easy to please." Draco said, walking in. "Now someone had better help me! I _asked_ my elf to pack a bag for me to go over to Blaise's and it took off bawling!" 

"Yes, yes, I coming, dear." Narcissa said, with a smile. She kissed Harry's head and took Draco's hand leading him away. "Lets pack that nice new robe your Aunt Elaine bought for you." 

Harry finished his ice cream in peace and then finished his test on the first chapter of the book. He began reading the second and was soon lost in it's pages and the test at the end.

* * *

Lunch time arrived much too fast for Harry who'd been working on hard on improving his grade on the test. It brought with it Andy, who seemed a little tense and fed up, and two werewolves, as well as an army of overprotective house-elves. 

"NO, WEREWOLVES AROUND MASTER DRACO!" they all yelled ready to fight. 

"I like these guys." Harry said, with a small smile on his face. "excuse me. The non-scary one is with me and doesn't hurt children. So can you please let him through?" 

"You is going through." the Head House elf said to Remus and he was let through the army ranks. 

Remus ran to Harry and hugged though not as hard as he wanted to he could smell that his little pup was sick. 

It took twenty minutes for Lucius and Narcissa to calm their House-Elves and Draco thanking them for their protectiveness for the army to vanish all of them looking very pleased with themselves.

"I"m teaching Pure-bloods to be nicer to and appreciate their house-elves." Harry told Remus happily. "They can learn." 

Remus chuckled and he, Fenrir, and Andy joined them for lunch and got to witness Winky's scolding and threats to feed Harry. When that was over and Harry had cleared his plate he explained why he was in Malfoy Manor. 

"I was actually aware of these contracts." Remus sighed, nodding. "James and Sirius were very loud in discussing it one summer James talked his father out of marrying him off to Severus." Severus choked on his drink. "Or worse his grandfather who was Lord Prince at the time." 

"My grandfather did not share my liking for the same sex." Severus informed. "He would have been safe after the first night." 

"When Lily found out about the contracts she raged at James for hours and broke down cursing Purebloods." Remus remembered. "James never paid attention to the dates on the contracts and told her that Harry could just pass them on to his children. That it wouldn't effect any children that they might have and especially not Harry." 

Harry smiled a bit. 

"Well, he was wrong." Rabastan said, "They all come do this Halloween. We've started the courting now though because Harry wanted away from the Muggles and Dumbledore." 

"And you're doing it properly?" Remus growled his eyes changing to amber. 

"Proper?" Harry wondered. 

"You haven't been alone with them have you, pup?" Fenrir wondered. 

Harry frowned at this new wolf. 

"Yes, but I read and do my tests and they do whatever they're doing. No one touches me or anything." 

"You are to have chaperones at all times." Remus growled loudly. 

He got a rolling pen to his head compliments of Dobby. 

"You is not upsetting Master Harry or you is leaving." Dobby said, "You go wolfy and you is leaving! You make Master Harry cry and you is leaving! You hurt Master Harry and you is leaving!" 

"I understand the rules." Remus said, to the elf. His eyes back to normal and amusement filling his voice. 

Dobby nodded and left. 

Remus cleared his throat. 

"Dont look at me." Harry sighed. "Snape brought Dobby and Winky here because I wouldn't trust their elves to take care of me. Which is of course true." 

"I see." Remus nodded, wiping his mouth. "I apologize for my loss of control. We will be adhering to perfect Courting procedure none of you will be.........PUP!" 

Harry was seizing in his chair again.

* * *

Andy frowned as she and Severus cast every diagnostic scan known to mankind on Harry after the attack was over. She almost felt bad that they'd left the others to deal with a worried and protective werewolf. Almost. She was worried about the teen laying here looking at them with dull green eyes that should be filled with light and happiness but were only filled with pain and hardship. In that moment she hated Dumbledore with everything she had and swore she would never follow him. She would do everything she could for Harry and she would do everything she could to get Nymphadora away from Dumbledore .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape-1
> 
> Rabastan LeStrange-0
> 
> Tom Riddle-1
> 
> Lucius Malfoy-0


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone got to see that Andy still had that infamous Black temper in her when the results of the all the tests came in. She was off throwing spell in a flash and it was hard to get her to calm down. In fact Narcissa just sat there sipping tea and occasionally moving her head or body around to dodge a spell. The men were dodging for their lives, Draco made his escape to Blaise's and Harry just watched in awe from his chair.

"So this is why you recruited from the Black family?" Harry asked when the fit was over. 

Tom blinked at him sweat sliding down his forehead his wand in hand. He'd finally gotten a Stunner through barrage of spells. 

"Correct." He said, clearing his throat. "They are powerful and when angry deadly." 

"and that, pup is why you never make a Black angry." Remus said, "especially not the women. Go out of your way to try and keep them happy." 

That explained why Lucius was suddenly filling out an order form on his tray to buy Narcissa a pearl necklace. Harry had to wonder why Lucius stayed with Narcissa if he was so afraid of her temper. That seemed like a taboo subject right so he decided not to ask. 

"That was so much fun!" A cackle caught them off guard and they all turned to see Bellatrix pulling a man behind her. "I knew you could escape your genes, Andy." she went to the woman and hugged. "I've missed you terribly." 

"Rudolphus!" Tom snapped, scoldingly. "I thought I ordered you to keep Bella as far from here as possible while this courting was going on!" 

"She seems sane today, my lord." Rudolphus replied, embracing his brother. "and she didn't give me much choice." 

He reached down and rubbed his privates Harry flinched. That reminded him of a side effect from the potions he was having he needed to talk to Andy but his blood boiled at seeing Bella who was now hugging Narcissa. 

He tensed and grabbed his wand when she turned on him before anyone could move she had him in her arms. 

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed smoothing Harry's hair down. "I'm so sorry!" 

She kept saying it over and over again as she collapsed to her knees holding Harry. 

"Oh, dear." Andy and Narcissa chorused. 

"I told you she seems sane today." Rudolphus sighed. "I don't know what to do with her when she gets like this." 

"You're joking right?" Harry asked. 

"She's was crazy by the time we were forced to marry." Rudolphus shrugged. "Or at least getting there. Then Azkaban didn't help things. "

"Bella, dear you need to let go of Harry he's very ill." Andy said, as she and Narcissa freed Harry. 

"I killed Sirius Black." Bella sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Harry was in shock as Bella was now sobbing on Remus and apologizing. Remus actually patted her back a bit awkwardly. 

"I didn't mean to! I thought he was set to dodge! But he just froze!" she was on her knees again. "I don't know why I threw that spell at him! I'm so sorry!" 

"I doubt it's okay to give her a Calming Draught?" Severus drawled he was actually a little disgusted seeing such a strong and powerful woman in tears but then reminded himself that she'd been broken and this was probably her plea for help.

Andy shook her head. Then explained to everyone why she'd lost her temper. 

Remus tried to listen but was very distracted by Fenrir nuzzling and nipping his neck. He pushed at the Alpha to make him stop. Mating season was over and gone why was the man acting like this?

"Harry's magic is bound?" Remus asked. "How much?" 

"A very good portion of it." Andy explained. "In fact the portion that's been bound is being syphoned off." 

"Someone is stealing the Imp's magic?" Severus clarified. 

"Correct." Andy nodded. 

Harry felt dread pooling in his stomach. 

"On top of that, and your years of abuse..." Harry blushed and refused to look at anyone. "Someone had been Oblivating you since you were very little and it's left quite a bit of brain damage and that's on top of what you suffered at the hands of your relatives it's a wonder you're still functioning at all really." 

Harry felt sick. 

"DUMBLEDORE MUST DIE!" 

"and she's back." Rabastan sighed. 

He grunted when Bella smacked him on the back of the head hard. 

"He's the only one who could have left our Ickle baby Harry to those filthy monsters!" Bella snapped, then began cooing over Harry. "Don't worry, sweetie, you're Auntie Bella will take care of everything. We'll get you an appointment a Gringotts to get cleansed and free your magic and get rid of whatever else is in your system." 

She gently patted Harry's cheek. 

"She's scaring me more now then when she's crazy!" Harry cried. 

Narcissa and Andy got Bella sat back down. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, "Severus drawled, "But Bella has a point and our Imp has already told us Dumbledore was his guardian and sent him to live with his aunt......" Severus was suddenly on his feet. "AUNT?!" Harry flinched at the yell and the return of angry Snape. "PETUNIA EVANS?!" 

"Err....is Dursley now but yes,......" Harry confirmed. "You.......uh.......know my aunt?" 

"Severus." Remus was suddenly standing at the man's side hand on his shoulder and the other covering Severus' mouth. The other man was glaring. "Perhaps you should leave and calm down before you say something you'll regret later." 

Severus nodded and removed himself from the wolf. 

"I will tell you later." Severus said, as calmly as he could manage. "Please excuse me." 

With that he left the room. 

"Well, of all the people I thought would lose their temper first my money was not on Severus." Andy said, breaking the tension. 

"I agree." Narcissa nodded once again calmly sipping tea. "My money was on Remus." 

Remus sweat dropped and gave a nervous laugh he was fighting it but he felt the same as Severus in this moment. Strong arms wrapped around him and Fenrir nipped his neck he was suddenly very calm okay maybe the Alpha was good for something. 

"Bella has another good point." Rabastan broke the silence. "Imp, do you think your Goblin friend would help arrange a cleansing?" 

"I could ask." Harry nodded. "Griphook's really good about helping me out when he can." 

"Friends with Goblins?" Bella asked head cocked to one side. 

"and Hippogriff's and House elves." Rabastan told her. "Oh, and be aware of his owl she bites and scratches." 

"This reminds me of something." Bella said, trying her hardest to think. 

"Healer Tonks......" Harry said, timidly. 

"Oh, dear, just call me Andy." Andy told him. 

"Uh....Andy, I need to talk to you privately about a side effect I've been having." Harry fidgeted. "It's serious." 

Andy smiled and walked over casting her strongest charms to make sure no one over heard them. 

"What's the problem, Harry?" She wondered pulling out his medical file that she was compiling. 

"I ......."He cleared his throat. "I can't get an erection." He blurted his face burning. "I don't wake up with one and I can't.....you know.......and I was sorta worried......"

"I see." Andy said, trying not to laugh. "Once we get you cleansed that should go away." She assured him. "It's the seizure potion mixing with some of the other potions that you've been slipped. " 

Harry nodded.

* * *

Griphook had come through in spades not only was he able to arrange the cleansing but he was able to get it arranged for that very night. Harry was in pain as he laid in the ritual circle. He couldn't move or thrash around because he would bound. He couldn't scream for the same reason well that and sure force of will not to let the men courting him hear him scream or appear weak. 

When it was over Harry was left so weak that he couldn't move let alone speak and he had so much to say. Luckily, Lucius had had him make a list of things he wanted to do while here at Gringotts and had added to it himself. Being a Barrister he walked Harry through a bunch of paperwork not being able to sign Harry consented to giving a few drops of blood for each signature. Griphook assured him this was a million times better then any signature. When it was all said and done Harry was Lord Potter, though he couldn't wield the power yet, Remus was Regent Potter, and Harry was aware of just how rich he was. He was also aware that his so called friends were stealing from him and that their was a marriage contract between him and Ginny set up by Dumbledore and signed by Molly Weasley. He had it destroyed as he was already being courted and the old ones took precedence anyway.

Harry was very upset by this and just wanted to curl up and think about what he'd learned that day or not think about it. By the time they got back to the manor Winky had to force him to eat and take his potions then he locked himself in his room and read his book on Healing. The whole book was devoted to learning a single spell he swore to himself he would work until he got perfect scores on every chapter than practice Healing until he mastered the spell. Maybe if he was any good at this he could become a Healer when he graduated. He liked the sound of that he wouldn't have to do any fighting at all and he'd be helping people he was sure if he asked Andy would help him she seemed nice enough after all. So with a new determination he set to work studying and taking his tests.

* * *

Lucius shared the results of the Cleansing with everyone then had to put up with three raging Black Women. He sighed to himself and set about ordering diamond earrings to go with the necklace. If only Harry was this easy to shop for. He really needed to find out what to do for him. He didn't know any of his likes or dislikes except for Quidditch and Draco had no idea what team Harry supported. It seemed like a cop out to just get him subscriptions to the Quidditch magazines after all the others had done for him.

Rabastan held the art set in his lap. Rudolphus had brought it over because it had been delivered to the Manor. Tomorrow he would give Harry his first gift. He really hoped the boy liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry spent an hour marveling over his new art set when it was given to him the next morning. He took everything out and ran his fingers over then put everything back in the case. Leta LeStrange father of Rodolphus and Rabastan was amused. Even more so when Harry finally began gushing his thanks.

"i didn't know you liked to draw?" Everyone turned to look to see Draco standing with Blaise Zabini. "How come we've never seen you draw before?" 

"I do it when no one is around." Harry answered. 

"Draco-dear, we weren't expecting you back until this weekend." Narcissa said, taking in her company. 

"My fault, Lady Malfoy." Blaise spoke. "Or rather my mothers. She's once again between husbands and well....she's entertaining at our Manor. I'm sorry to impose but would it be possible to spend the summer here?" 

"Of course." Lucius spoke first, "But you must be kind to Harry and Mr. Lupin." 

"I have no problem with either of them if truth be told." Blaise shrugged. "I'm Neutral in all this." 

He got nods and Draco lead him off.

Harry went back to breakfast before his house elf came back and began force feeding him. When he was done Hedwig had arrived he began his ritual of getting is mail which was promptly taken by Tom. 

Remus opened his mouth to protest. 

"Ginny soaks her letters in love potions so I'm not allowed to touch it until Snape has a go at it." Harry explained to Remus. 

Remus let a growl slip out. 

"I don't want you reading letters from Ron, Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore or Hermione." 

"Hermione never stole any money out of my vault like the others did." Harry said. "I think she Luna and Neville are the only true friends I have in all this.........AH!" He suddenly looked panicked. "LUNA! NEVILLE! I didn't tell them I was running away and haven't contacted them! They're going to be so worried!" 

"You've recieved letters from a Miss. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom." Tom said, "Your Luna and Neville?" 

"Yes." Harry said, quickly taking the letters. "Hermione's too please." 

They insisted on looking at in detail giving her penchant for magic. He got Fred and George's letters though. He sighed and began devouring Luna's letter. He was soon frowning hard and trying to decipher what the younger girl was trying to say. He took out a quill, ink, and parchment and began trying to work out the code. 

"Nargels muddle peoples thoughts." He muttered writing that down. "So that is referring to the potions that have been slipped to me." 

"Excuse me?" Rabastan asked. "Nargles?" 

"My friend Luna has a tendency to speak in code using odd animals that she and her father believe in." Harry said, "You have to work out the code to figure out what she's saying. The good news is that the rest of the sentence or paragraph carries hints if your smart enough to pick them up. She's a Ravenclaw." He hummed over the next line and made some notes. It took him an hour to figure out what she was saying. "Okay, I think I got it. My little Seer is warning us." 

"Seer?" Tom deadpanned. 

"The real kind." Harry replied. "Dumbledore is hunting for objects of great importance to you. He thinks they will bring your downfall." Tom cursed under his breath as Nagini draped herself on the back of Harry's chair. "I'm doing the right thing by agreeing to the decision I made." He was nodding looking at his translations. He didn't read all of it. "I can't trust Ron, Ginny, Molly or Dumbledore obviously. " he frowned wondering if he'd made a mistake. "I have the power to bring out the truth and save many lives without fighting. and tell my healer her daughter has doubts and can be swayed." 

"Oh good." Andy said, happily. "I was worried she was so far in Dumbledore's side that I wouldn't be able to reach her." 

"Luna suggests showing her my scans." Harry told her. "If Luna says it will work I believe her so you have my permission to do so."

"Thank you, Harry-dear." 

"She says that I've crippled the Orders finances and congratulates me on my new Title." he nodded. "Luna says hello Remus." 

Remus chuckled. 

"She says that while Hermione did not take part in Dumbledore's scheme she is enamored with him and I will have to employ my Slytherin side to sway her over because she is worried about me and does really want what's best for me. Also I can always trust her and Neville even though Neville will never forgive what happened to his parents." Harry nodded. "and what is this part about Rita Skeeter? " he frowned harder and tried to rework what Luna was trying. "Oh, okay, blackmail Rita Skeeter into being my personal reporter and have her print exactly what I want her to print." 

"I like this girl." Bella declared with a cackle. 

"Bella, take your potions." Andy said, and helped her. 

"I can get behind that." Harry muttered. "The rest is rather personal." 

"That's fine." Tom said, "She's given me more than enough to think about." 

A silver Phoenix appeared and spoke in Dumbledore's voice. 

_Severus, I require you to come to my office at the school as soon as possible._

Severus sighed and stood up. He was not pleased. 

"Why the school?" Fenrir asked. 

"Because I locked down the place they were using as HQ." Harry said. "Sirius made me his heir after all. " 

"MASTER HARRY!" Harry jumped as Kreacher appeared. 

"Don't do that!" Harry yelled at the house-elf then calmed himself. "I'm sorry please continue." 

"Dumbly......Dumbly......" Kreacher said, showing he had come in a hurry. " He's planning on using family magic to bind you to your Muggles. He has them at the school locked in the dungeons. He's been paying them to mistreat you all these years."

"Thank you, Kreacher, you may kiss up to Bella for an hour before returning to your spying duties." 

Kreacher was thrilled and rushed to greet Bellatrix who in turn actually fawned over the elf. 

Several people chuckled at Harry's methods. 

"And even more information surfaces." Tom frowned. "I don't like this change in events." 

"This is my second attempt to run away and this one is actually working." Harry pointed out. "and by now they'll know they can't get into HQ and they'll know that I'm Sirius' heir and thus Heir Black so that I would be the only one who could lock down the wards. This is an attempt to get me back under control. It wont work will it?"

Everyone was silent for awhile. 

"Family magic is a strong and powerful thing." Tom finally spoke. "But we should be safe. He shouldn't be able to call up your family magic as he is not your kin." 

"But he's siphoning my magic remember?" 

"The goblins stopped that when we cleansed you." Bella cooed. 

"But what if he's got enough saved up to call on my family magic and bound me to them?" Harry asked, he frowned in deep thought. "As much as I hate to say this......I think we need to stage a rescue for my family." 

"We could lock them in the dungeons here." Narcissa said, thoughtfully. "Or......we can use the threefold curse on them. Or we could do both." 

"Or we could use the Control Spells on them." Andy said, falling back into her Pureblood upbringing and being a Black. "Those shouldn't do much damage." 

"My cousins coming around." Harry sighed leaning back in his chair and petting Nagini absently she hissed her like. "After I saved him from the Dementors last year he's been coming around but my aunt and uncle are the same as always." 

Severus sat down and joined in the discussion. He would just tell Dumbledore that he was summoned shortly after Dumbledore's patronus had arrived. He'd have to come up with information though. This was for Harry. He'd do what he had to do to keep him safe. 

When the discussion ended they'd only agreed on one thing a rescue. Dobby and Kreacher were dispatched to save the three muggles but to wait until after someone checked on them first. Harry came down with fever shortly after Severus left. It felt like his body was on fire. He had no idea what had brought this on. He heard Andy saying that his body was healing but it shouldn't have just come on all of sudden like this. 

Harry spent the whole day in the den that he was coming to love. He was wrapped in blankets, with a fire raging and was forced to eat soup and take fever reducers that day. He slept on and off and when he was awake he would read and study he even tried drawing a little this kept his attention the longest. He hated that he was shaking so bad but he was glad for a chance to draw. He noted that Remus was refusing to leave the room and would often ask if he was okay. He also noted that Fenrir Greyback stayed close to Remus and would often bite and nip his neck and that Remus would resist. He wondered what that was about. Hadn't Tom said that Fenrir had an attachment to Remus? He wondered what that was about but then he shook his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

"Will you stop that?!" Remus finally snapped. "You're Alpha I get it already! My pup is in the room so knock it off!" 

"You are suffering and need your Alpha's comfort." Fenrir replied smoothly. "Your mate has died I will help you through it." 

Remus blushed. 

"You've got it wrong." Remus sighed. "Sirius wasn't my mate." 

"I thought he was too." Harry admitted. 

"It wasn't like that." Remus insisted. "Okay, a few times back in school we were together but he wasn't my mate.......er.........." he glanced at Harry suddenly uncomfortable. 

"I wouldn't have agreed to all this if I wasn't gay as well." Harry shrugged. "Well, maybe i'm bisexual. I'm not really sure but I do know that I really like guys." 

Remus relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Regardless you are hurting and you need comfort." Fenrir said, his voice having dropped. 

"You don't smell like comfort." Remus growled. 

Fenrir left the room and returned with Blaise, Draco and an army of house-elves. The elves left when Fenrir forced Remus from the room and to the room where Remus was staying. Harry blushed at the thought of what they were going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be going back over this story and making a few corrections to a few errors I caught hopefully sometime today after this comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to reviews: 
> 
> YAY REVIEWS!
> 
> Where do I start? There are so many of you reviewing this story and I'm so pleased and thank you so much!
> 
> daithi4377: I love that you compare the Black sisters to volcanos it made me laugh when I read it. Thank you for the advice. and I agree that Severus wouldn't have lost it if Petunia wasn't mentioned.
> 
> PeterParkerIsLife: Remus is always a fave of mine and is in most of my Harry Potter stories. I thought Narcissa as a mother figure was great as well I got it from another fanfic I read. 
> 
> Mistress_of_Spellcraft: thank you here you go. Please enjoy
> 
> susan: I'm not don't worry. I just got caught up reading fanfic.
> 
> Ravenrain: always good to hear from you. Harry does love to cook and bake both. You'll see that in this chapter don't worry. As for Remus and Fenrir I haven't decided on that one yet so ........
> 
> Thank you everyone else who reads and reviews this story. 
> 
> I assure you I read all the reviews and take them to heart. I'm really it takes so long for updates. 
> 
> Please don't give up on me. 
> 
> Also now posted on AFF under the same writer and title.

"What's with them?" Draco wondered.

"Greyback is going to rape Remus." Harry said, seriously. 

Draco and Blaise both blushed then both looked worried. 

"Should we tell someone?" Blaise wondered. 

"I would like to but I don't know that anyone could do anything about it." Harry said, thoughtfully. 

That didn't stop Draco from sending a house-elf to whatever adults were currently in the house to see if they could stop the rape. The answer came back in the form of Severus arriving back. 

"Lupin can handle himself." Severus replied, as he cast diagnostic spells over Harry. "If he wanted he could put a stop to it even with Greyback being his Alpha. " 

"So he likes it?" Blaise asked slowly. 

"I wouldn't say that." Severus drawled. "and I would rather not discuss this." 

The boys quickly agreed. Draco and Blaise settled in to continue their chess game. 

"Is that me?" Severus asked looking at the drawing. His voice was low so the other teens wouldn't hear. 

Harry blushed at his drawing. He quickly closed his sketch book. 

"No, I liked it." Severus said, "It was good." 

"Thank you." Harry said, softly, "You don't have to lie." 

Severus cursed in his head. 

"I assure you I'm not." he said, "Have I ever lied to you before?" 

"MASTER HARRY!" 

"DON'T DO THAT!" Harry bellowed. 

Dobby pulled at his ears as a vase exploded. Harry closed his eyes and calmed himself. His magic was right on the surface. That wasn't good. He opened his eyes to see that everyone except Remus and Greyback were in the room looking at him worried. 

"Yes, Dobby ?" Harry asked, calmly. "Did you need something." 

"It is being close but we is getting your muggles out." Dobby reported fixing the vase with his magic. He knew it was one of the few Black Heirlooms in the manor and meant a lot to Lady Narcissa. "We is making sure that Moody and Dumbly is seeing them shortly before we is taking them. But.......but........but......." 

"Yes?" Harry asked. "What is it? It's okay." 

"We is doing something we is not being told to." Dobby cried. 

"What did you do?" Harry frowned. "It's okay, Dobby you can tell me. I wont punish you I swear." 

"We is seeing someone Master Harry is thinking is dead and is taking him." Dobby said, "we is bringing a very weak Sirius Black to Master Harry." 

Harry let that sink in then tried to get up. He was held down by Rabastan and Lucius as Harry put up a good fight screaming bloody murder for Sirius. He wanted Sirius! He had to see Sirius! What the hell was going on?! He didn't care he needed to see Sirius!

After figuring out that Harry wasn't going to calm down until he saw Sirius the man was brought into the room and laid out on the couch. 

"Oh, no." Harry cried. "He looks worse than when he broke out of Azkaban......" tears were in his eyes. "Thank you, Dobby. Thank you. Th..." his voice failed. 

"Master Harry is being welcome." Dobby said, happily and vanished. 

"SIRIUS!" Harry cried, still trying to get to the man. 

Andy used her wand to cut Sirius' clothes off of him. He was so thin she could count his ribs. Scars covered his body and he was shaking. She cast every diagnostic spell that she'd used on Harry on Sirius and paled the man had been tortured. 

"Severus, I need the Anti-Crucio potion that Nymphadora told me you created. He's been under the curse for a very long time." Andy ordered. "I defer to you on this." 

Severus cursed and passed to Black. He looked at the results and began pouring potions down the man's throat while Andy healed him. This was getting ridiculous. What the hell was Albus playing at? 

"Someone get Lupin!" he yelled. 

"I'll go." Tom said, "Greyback will listen to me." 

He ran his knuckles down Harry's cheek causing the teen to blush even if his attention was all on his godfather. He then left the room to go find Fenrir and Lupin.

* * *

Lucius and Rabastan held Harry as he openly sobbed an hour later. They were sure the front of their robes were soaked but weren't letting go of him until he calmed down. Blake was stable for the moment and Lupin was at his side trying to reach him it wasn't working and Harry had just been reminded by Rudolphus what happened to someone who was exposed to the Crucio for long periods of time repeatedly which was what had caused him to break down. Rudolphus was now getting hexed and cursed by his wife somewhere outside the room for his daring. 

Draco and Blaise had been banished from the room and locked in Draco's room until further notice. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Harry." Narcissa said, gently. "Sirius was always a strong person......." 

"Does Black know Occlumency?" Severus asked, causing the room to look at him. "I'm not asking to hear myself talk." 

"Yes, of course he does." Andy replied. "All Blacks do. It's required." 

"Then he may have retained his sanity." Severus informed. "It's how I retained mine after all those years working for the crazed Dark Lord. I was under the spell enough. If Black was any good at Occlumency he may come out of this not unscathed but fine enough." 

Remus and Harry both seemed to take this as little comfort. 

Severus sighed to himself he'd meant to calm both of them and yet Harry was still bawling and Lupin looked as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest again just like he had when they'd thought Black had died. Great, well he wasn't sleeping tonight. He would be up tending to a sick Harry, a worried werewolf, and Black. Oh, joy. He ran a hand over his face. He didn't think he could take much more. Albus was getting worse as time went on and his demands just kept getting worse. He needed time away from the man and a good nights sleep.

* * *

Harry lay in his chair clinging to Rabastan who he was sleeping on. Lucius was sleeping behind him holding him from behind. They had fallen asleep comforting Harry and Harry had cried himself to sleep. Severus was asleep on the couch across from Sirius. Remus was asleep on the chair next to the fire close to Sirius' couch. Tom was in the chair opposite of him. 

Sirius came to with a moan and took this all in. He wondered what was going on especially when he saw Harry clinging to the front of Rabastan LeStrange's shirt fast asleep laying almost on top of him. He watched for awhile glad to see his Godson. He then spotted Remus and reached out the best he could his hand never made it. 

"SIRIUS BLACK SIR IS AWAKE!" 

Harry jumped awake with everyone else. 

"DOBBY!" Severus scolded. "If Harry doesn't like being woke up that way the rest of us don't like it either." Dobby pulled at his ears. "Regardless we thank you for doing what you were ordered to do now please fetch Harry's breakfast." 

"Yes, right away." Dobby said, vanishing with a pop. 

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. 

"What's going on?" He rasped. 

"Take it easy, Sirius." Remus said, kneeling at his side. "We'll explain everything all you need to know now is that you're safe. We got you out of there." 

"How?" Sirius asked, "How'd you save me without getting caught?" 

"I used Dobby and Winky." Harry explained, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I sent them to rescue my family after Kreacher told me that Dumbledore was going to use family magic to bind me to them. They found you and brought you here to me." 

"I see." Sirius said. "What are you doing here?" He looked around. "I know this sitting room. It's Malfoy Manor....." 

"We'll explain everything, Padfoot." Remus said, again, "You need to relax." 

"I'll call Andy." Lucius said, getting up and straightening his robes. "I shall return momentarily." 

Andy? That was a name he knew. Sirius frowned his mind was all over right now. He couldn't focus on anything.

* * *

By the time Andromeda arrived, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Fenrir were in the room eating breakfast with everyone and Sirius was being fed by Winky who was thrilled to have someone else that needed her love and care. Harry was just glad Winky had only threatened to feed him after he'd swallowed his potions. 

"WOTCHER, COUSIN!" 

Draco's scream echoed the manor as Tonks smothered him in a hug. 

Sirius broke out laughing. Narcissa and Andy both sighed and shook their heads. 

"Aren't we getting a little too old for this?!" Draco protested pushing at his cousin and trying to get away. "Seriously, woman! I'm 16 and your 23!" 

"Yeah, maybe." Tonks conceded letting him go but messing up his hair. "but hey we don't see each other enough. Though the way I hear it we maybe be seeing a lot of each other from now on." 

"I'm overjoyed." Draco drawled, trying to fix his hair. 

"Oh, dear, Sirius." Andy rushed to his side. "Thank Merlin you're awake. How are you feeling?" 

"Like I got run over by several herds of hippogriffs." Sirius hissed, as she tried to move him. "It's good to see you, Andy." 

"You too." Andy replied. 

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks beamed, hugging him gently. "Don't worry, I'm here for ya from now on. 100%. Though I'm massively curious as to what's going on?" 

"You and me both." Sirius said. 

"Marriage contracts." Harry said, forcing his last bite of food down. "Four of them." 

"You're joking those came do?" Sirius wondered. "I'm sorry, pup." Harry shrugged. "Choose Rabastan. Lesser of the evils." 

"DON'T INFLUENCE HIM OR PUT YOU BACK UNDER!" Tom, Lucius, and Severus snapped. 

Rabastan on the other hand was smirking. 

Harry blushed rubbing the back of his head. 

"If this is your choice I've gotta agree." Tonks replied. 

She yelped and fell over her own feet dodging three Stinging Hexes. She moaned sitting up and rubbing her head. This was her second fall today and it was only seven in the morning. Well this was a terrible start to the day. She dragged herself over to where her cousin and his friend was eating and helped herself to breakfast. She had to be in to work in a few hours and didn't want to go on an empty stomach. She wondered what she could do for Harry and Sirius. What any of them could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape-2 Buckbeak and helping Sirius without being asked
> 
> Rabastan LeStrange- 2 The art set and comforting Harry
> 
> Tom Riddle- 1 he didn't do much this chapter
> 
> Lucius Malfoy- 1 Comforting Harry


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Response to Reviews: 
> 
> YAY REVIEWS!
> 
> celtica25: I'm sorry I only speak and read English. I recgonized a few French words in here though so you gave me a wonderful idea! I did get to translate using Google Translate and thank you very much. 
> 
> I read all of your comments and this is for everyone whose read and reviewed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one too. Sorry it's so short.

"We're doing what?" Harry asked weakly. 

"Going to Paris." Lucius declared. 

Narcissa squealed from where she was marveling over her new earrings and necklace. 

"Can we go?" Draco whined. "We wont get in the way of your date." 

"I have a few days off." Tonks said, her arms once again around Draco though she'd stopped smothering him by this point. "I've never been. Draco and Blaise can show me around." 

"Lets hit the beach." Blaise said. 

"Andy, Bella, and I can bond over shopping!" Narcissa beamed. 

"You are not taking my pup anywhere without me." Sirius and Remus stated. 

It was a week later and Sirius had recovered quickly under Winky and Andy's care. 

"I'll beg if I have to." Severus drawled. "I can make Dumbledore believe there's a Potion's Conferance he wont check on it."

Lucius was a bit annoyed by all this but the look on Harry's face had him agreeing to take everyone along. 

"Oh, Harry I got you your next gift." Tom said, opening his mail. "Straight from France. Outside of the U.K. the magical world has embrassed technology so......." 

Harry took the cellphone and flipped it open he quickly dialed a number with everyone watching him and waited until someone picked up. 

"Hello, Mrs. Doctor Granger my name is Harry Potter and I would very much like to talk to Hermione." 

There were exasperated sighs all around him. 

_"HARRY!"_ Hermione's voice squealed from the other side of the phone. _"How are you using the phone? Dumbledore said you were kidnapped is that true? Where are you? Are you okay?"_

" 'Mione, please calm down I'm fine. I wasn't kidnapped I sorta ran away again but I'm in a safe place. The people here are taking very good care of me. I'm seeing a Healer and getting the care I need. I've got new glasses that allow me to see better. I'm studying hard with a method that actually seems to work. I'm using a magical cell phone when I get to where I'm going out of the U.K. I'll send you one and your parents can pay me back. It says here on this booklet that you can use it in both worlds so you'll be able to talk to your parents all the time." 

_"wow, I didn't know magical cell phones exisited."_ Harry could tell that Hermione was frowning just by her voice. _"We're taught that Magic doesn't work well with Muggle technology."_

"Apparently, that's not what they are taught outside the U.K. " Harry explained. " 'Mione, can I ask you to not tell Dumbledore that I contacted you? I don't want him to find me. I have my reasons and I'll tell you when I can I promise. Remember, don't meet his eyes if he asks why tell him you're practicing Occlumency so that you can help me learn it. He'll accept that. " 

_"Great idea, Harry."_ Hermione's voice replied, he could tell she was thinking. "I don't know what's going on but I trust you and I'll do what you ask. It sounds like you're doing okay. Just keep in contact, please?" 

"Promise, 'Mione. Mabye one day you can join me but for now it's safer this way." Harry explained. "I've gotta go but I'll contact you again soon." 

With that he hung up with a nod. He would work on Hermione he would get her on his side fully. He knew that he couldn't trust Ron but maybe he should contact Fred and George. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that everyone had listened to his conversation and that Tonks was looking thrilled while Draco was looking annoyed. 

"Hermione would be a great additon to this group!" Tonks cheered. "It'll get her away from Dumbledore at any rate.....but what about Ron....."

"Ron and Ginny are out." Harry stated. "Neville and Luna would join me in a heartbeat though and I'm thinking Fred and George maybe loyal friends as well. I don't want any of them hurt or used by Dumbledore." 

"That part about not looking Dumbledore in the eyes was genious." Rabastan laughed. "and the reason you gave her was inspiried." 

"Thanks." Harry said, blushing and staring at the table. He was pleased with the compliment. "I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing." 

"What?" Blaise asked. 

"It's a muggle saying." Tonks explained. "Harry is saying he hides who he is to blend in and throw everyone off." she smirked. "It's more like a Snake in Lion's clothing." 

Harry laughed with her on that one and even Andy chuckled and he caught Snape trying not to smirk. Everyone else just looked either thoughtful or confused.

* * *

Harry was amazed by the sights and sounds of early morning Paris. He was still in his chair of course but he knew that he would be having fun though he was a little wary of what Lucius had planned. He knew Sirius, under glamour, and Remus would be with them and he was sure that Fenrir would be joining them as well he didn't seem to want to let Remus out of his sight for long. Harry wondered if the older wolf had a crush on Remus or something. 

Remus talked Sirius into staying outside at the Malfoy Villa and relaxing by the pool or on the private beach while he went to supervise Lucius and Harry's date. Fenrir of course followed along as Harry had known he would. 

Harry was in awe his chair looked like a normal Muggle Wheelchair now. Lucius was pushing his chair down the street pointing out all the sites to Harry who just couldn't help be awed by what he was seeing. 

As they went around that day Harry discovered that Lucius knew a lot about Magical History and he didn't mind when Harry meekly asked him questions. When they went to the Louvre they ran into Blaise, Draco and Tonks. Lucius had to save Tonks from being thrown out because she'd fallen into one of the exhibits. Tonks was apologizing and Draco was trying his best to take care of the situation but in the end it was Lucius who saved Tonks from being thrown out or worse arrested. The two groups went around looking at everything in the museum together both the Muggle and Magical sides. Harry thought this was the best thing ever. He loved art. How had Lucius known that? He was curious. Had he said something? He couldn't remember. 

It was aparent that Blaise knew a lot about art and Harry took the oppertunity to quiz him on everything the two were clearly bonding. The others just kept a close eye on Tonks and made sure she didn't fall into anything else. There were a few close calls.


End file.
